


The Party

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: Scerek Week (2017) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3





	The Party

Jack o Lantern  
Halloween Scerek Week 2017  
Summary: Its Halloween time and Scott may have told accidentally that there was going to be a party at the Hale loft, and when Derek finds out, he is surprisingly okay with it… so on the first night they carve pumpkins, on the second they look for costumes and on the last day they trick or treat….. 100% Scerek! :)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 1: Jack O Lanterns  
.  
.  
Rain fell slightly more like a mist in the forest; leaves were falling to the ground in bright orange, red, brown and yellow. With the wind blowing it made the leaves seem like it was snow, and through the midst… a couple walked hand in hand. It had been their date day, and was in the forest having a picnic, when it began raining really hard. Laughing the couple packed everything up and rushed to the truck. The truck that Scott had bought; it was a navy blue truck with 4x4 off road one. He had saved up money for it and Derek had insisted that he pay for the rest of it. They drove to town were the rain was just mist and decided to spend the rest of Date Day in Beacon Hills.  
Derek Hale looked at the bright red shirt he had on, Scott, his boyfriend, had decided that he didn’t wear enough colors beside grey and black, and dark blue. So for his birthday: September 11th his mate and boyfriend bought him colorful clothes. Being the kind and loving mate he was, he wore them to please his mate, and the smile was so worth it when Scott saw what he was wearing.  
“So…” Scott said and stopped; he bounced on the balls of his feet and sighed.  
“What is it?” Derek asked.  
“Every year, Stiles and I buy pumpkins and make them into Jack o Lanterns for Halloween…” Scott said and looked across the street to where the bright orange pumpkins were. “Halloween is only a few days away… and there was also a part where I told my year that we were having the yearly Halloween Costume Party at the loft…” Scott weakly said and ducked his head at the flat stare he got.   
“Okay, let me get this straight. You said there was going to be a party at my loft and that you want to make jack o lanterns?” Derek asked.  
Looking away Scott mumbled yes.  
“You are so damn lucky I love you Scott, let’s go make those jack o lanterns.”   
Buying enough for the party the pair headed to the loft and on the ride their Scott called his best friend.  
“C’mon over, we are planning a party, bring Lydia!” Scott said.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-LINE BREAK-  
Scott laughed and threw another piece of pumpkin and laughed louder as it hit Stiles right in the middle of the forehead. They had spent the rest of the afternoon carving the pumpkins and left most of the guts and seeds for Lydia to make pie and pumpkin seed chips.  
Derek had carved one to please Scott and just cut three triangles and the mouth. Stiles and Lydia had a good laugh as they saw it was a frowny face. Scott had just smiled and pulled his mate into a kiss.  
“I really liked your jack o lantern” Scott whispered, and kissed Derek’s cheek before lying down and drifting off to sleep.  
 


End file.
